Messy Sheets
by p3Teal
Summary: A very NSFW interaction between Tsuchimikado and an unnamed girl. Get the imagination gears going, because not even the author knows who she might be. Rated for mature language and subject matter.


**AN: For the life of me, I couldn't figure out who to put Tsuchimikado with, so I challenged myself to be lazy and not label who she is at all.**

**Anyhow, my laziness means Tsuchimikado's lady friend could be...whoever you want! *Wink wink?***

**As a disclaimer, this is a shameless work of fan fiction that is intended for mature audiences only.**

**Please enjoy and review if you like.**

* * *

Tsuchimikado rests on his knees, his upper body leaning heavily over the girl below him. The mattress creaks as he snakes his arm around her waist, roaming further and further toward the spot between her legs. Both partners are panting slightly, each of their nerves becoming more on edge with each small movement. Unable to hold back, the blonde presses his mouth into the space between the girl's mouth and shoulder, licking circles into her neck in time with the ministrations of his hand. The girl tries to look over her shoulder, wanting desperately to make eye contact with him, but her eyes close instead. She lets out a long moan into a pillow.

"Nnn, Tsuchimikado. Please..." She whines.

Tsuchimikado shallowly presses his index finger past the girl's lips through her panties, rubbing too delicately. " Can you hold on for a minute? I don't have any condoms," he admits.

The girl's head whips up, and she turns to look at him. "Are you-ahhn...serious?" She asks angrily. "You've...got. You have to be...kidding me." She lets out another moan before pressing herself into his finger, forcing it to penetrate further.

A harsh blush finds its way to his cheeks as he watches her attempt to ride his finger while softly moaning into his pillows. "Ah, it's true. I'm sorry about that," he forces the words out.

"Well just forget about it. Mmmm-for now," she replies. "Just use your hand."

The blonde is quiet, but he complies. Leaning back onto his knees, he pulls the girl's hips up, so they were nearly parallel with his chest. From his position, he can easily see all of the little gaps and contours that make up her shapely behind and thighs, and a small portion of her lace panties have darkened around the area his finger was teasing. After thinking for a moment, Tsuchimikado places his palms on each side of the girl's ass and begins to roughly massage them, relentlessly squeezing and groping. As if the sensation was unfamiliar to the girl, she starts to pant and moan out lustfully. Tsuchimikado can see her toes curling through the fabric of her socks.

Suddenly, the boy halts his movements and reaches for the hem of her panties and quickly pulls them down to her knees, stretching the small bit of fabric somewhat.

The girl quivers slightly, whether from pleasure or from the sudden chill, Tsuchimikado can't say, and she unconsciously waves her bottom from side to side in front of the boy's face. "Haahn, don't look too hard. If you're going to do something, then just do it," she slyly permits.

Tsuchimikado takes a moment before replacing his hands back in their earlier positions on her ass, and without warning, presses his mouth into the girl's wet lips, massaging them with his own. With his hands in place, it isn't hard to keep her hips still.

"Mmmn...ahh...ahhhhn...Tsu-Tsuchimikado. I'm already going to-" she moans.

True to her words, Tsuchimikado can feel the girl's arousal increasing through her movements, and he is surprised to feel her trying to push herself closer to him, granting him more access. Interested, the boy dips his tongue into her, using it to rub her swelling, pink folds. After only a moment of this, Tsuchimikado hears her make a sharp gasp before her soft flesh begins to rapidly twitch around his tongue. Trying to suppress his own arousal, he pulls his face away and lightly laughs to himself.

"I didn't know I teased you that much," he says, caressing the girl's hair when she had finally relaxed.

Rolling onto her back, panties still hanging between her knees, she quietly threads her fingers between his. "I think I liked it," she says breathily. "I'd like to tease you like that next time."


End file.
